Brie Malik
Brie Malik is a supporting character and protagonist in Gourmet Hound. She is the owner of the namesake cafe Gourmet Hound, and has a history with the restaurant Dimanche. Appearance Brie is often seen wearing clothing with Gourmet Hound written on it or an apron during work. Outside of Gourmet Hound, she is seen wearing stylish clothing along with a traditional headscarf. Her skin is a light coffee brown, and her eyes are a dark hazel. As seen in a flashback during Episode 59(Stories), Brie has dark brown hair that is almost black. Personality Brie is a comical, happy person; she is often seen with a smile and always cares for those around her. She does not get angry easily; when Lucy breaks the door of her cafe in Episodes4/5, rather than getting mad at her for breaking in, she generously feeds her while calculating the cost of the debt Lucy has to pay back in on-call work. Brie additionally offers to work with Lucy's schedule and respects Lucy for being supporting herself. Brie loves watching people enjoy their food. History/Background Brie and Graham attended the same high school, which is how they initially met. Brie was a "star" student, so to speak; she consistently got good grades, participated in school activities such as the student council, and worked multiple part-time jobs. Her first connection to Dimanche was a being a dishwasher there during her high school years; when Graham's sister Laura complained about Graham's lack of focus, Brie mentioned a job for him as a dishwasher at Dimanche, where they first met. At first, Brie was certain that she would attend medical school as per her parents' hopes, but during senior year, her wishes took a turn and she spontaneously decided to attend culinary school instead. Eventually, she was able to become a cook at Dimanche, and grew close to Heath Nguyen, son of the infamous chef Charlotte Nguyen. Charlotte offered the two a chance to travel to Europe working at different gourmet restaurants, and Brie didn't hesitate to accept Charlotte's offer. However, this was the same time that Chef Bartlett planned to leave Dimanche. Chef Bartlett found a space for Brie to open her cafe, and urged her into buying the space despite Brie's upcoming trip with Heath. Brie bought the space and abandoned the trip, leaving Heath to uphold his mother's reputation. This ruined their relationship for months, but eventually, when both sides of the story were understood, they once again worked towards redeveloping their relationship. Relationships Click to expand! Lucy Fuji Brie and Lucy's relationship originally starts out as the employer and employee, but when Lucy discovers Brie's connection with Dimanche, they quickly become close friends. Brie aids Lucy in her search for the "perfect taste" and respects her independence. Graham Ramos Brie and Graham first meet in high school when Brie introduces Graham to Dimanche so he can get a job as a dishwasher there. The two soon become line cooks, but Graham eventually resigns after Bartlett's departure due to his loss of smell. Brie also resigns later on to open her cafe with Graham, and the two currently co-own Gourmet Hound. They have a sibling-like relationship. Heath Nguyen After abandoning the trip to Europe with Heath, her relationship with Heath fell apart and Heath ignored her. However, after many stubborn attempts to talk to Heath, they finally managed to speak with each other about why Heath was so mad. They now are slowly rebuilding their relationship. Former Dimanche Chefs Brie is friends with most of the former Dimanche chefs, and although things are a little awkward between them, Brie is on good terms with most chefs. She is close to Charlotte Nguyen and knows Lynn Fuji as well. Trivia * Brie and her family are from Singapore. * Brie's inspiration to open her cafe came from a childhood memory; her mom, who was an amazing cook, could cook almost anything wonderfully but was not good at baking. She and her mom would make visits to a local bakery to get a baked good that would look like her mom had made it so the rest of the family wouldn't know that she had failed to bake again, and the bakery/cafe owners would always greet the two by name and give Brie sweets. It was at that time Brie decided that this was the kind of cafe she wanted to open. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Dimanche Chef